¿Que siento por ti?
by Nikk0
Summary: Takouji. Takumi. Kouzumi. Ellos tendran que descubrir que sienten por los otros. Posiblemente contenga finales multiples  para que cada uno se quede con el que le guste. Los 3 finales subidos. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Buuuueenooooo

Aquí les traigo otro fic de parte de su servidor (ósea yo)

Esta vez me jugué por más y voy por uno de Frontier

Atención y Advertencia: este fic contendrá yaoi y contara con tres finales diferentes, uno para cada gusto, ya descubrirán porque. Este fic no lo actualizare muy seguido (porque ando escribiendo a escondidas (y creo que ya saben porque)) pero den por seguro que lo terminare, no se cuando pero lo terminare

Edad de los personajes principales (Takuya, Kouji y Zoe): 13 años

Todo comenzó y día normal de escuela.

Los 3 chicos iban conversando tranquila y animadamente hasta que…

-¿Ustedes ya tienen novia?- pregunto muy curiosa Zoe

-…- ambos se sonrojaron ante la pregunta de la rubia

-No me digan que ustedes son…- se quedo callada para ver si los otros completaban la frase

-¿QUE? No, no somos novios- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Pues lo parecen porque no me contestaron y hablaron al mismo tiempo-

-Como piensas que a mi me puede gustar esta cosa castaña con googles- respondió Kouji un poco molesto

Ante este comentario, Takuya, solo bajo la mirada y se sintió un poco triste, pero nadie lo noto

-Disculpa, Kouji- dijo Zoe por miedo a que este se enfade

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se separaron, Takuya y Kouji, de Zoe ya que ellos estaban en un salón diferente al de la rubia

-Zoe es insoportable, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo enfadarme con ella- dijo el chico de la pañoleta en la cabeza

-Si, a mi también me paso lo mismo- dijo el castaño

Las clases pasaban lentas y pesadas para los tres, cuando al fin toco la campana del receso

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo van hasta ahora las clases?- pregunto Zoe mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Pesadas- dijo Takuya mientras suspiraba

-Bien los veo abajo- dijo Kouji mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir al comedor, ya que sus salones se encontraban el 1er piso y el comedor en planta baja

La rubia y el castaño siguieron conversando tranquilos asta que…

-Chicos vengan rápido hay una pelea abajo- dijo un compañero de Kanbara

-Esperemos que no sea Kouji- dijeron al unísono ambos

Takuya bajaba la escalera corriendo mientras sujetaba del brazo a Zoe, pero gracias a eso no pudo abitar que…

-¡AAAAA! ¡Echen paja!- se escucho decir al castaño antes de impactar contra el piso

Zoe termino encima de el y con sus labios prácticamente rozándose. Se empezaron a acercar más y mas, y cuando estaban por unirse en un beso alguien les dijo…

-Rápido, chicos-

Ambos se separaron automáticamente, se sonrojado por lo que ocurrió y fueron corriendo a ver quien estaba peleando

Para sorpresa de ambos eran: Kouji contra ¿Koichi?

-¿Pero que mierda hace Koichi en nuestra escuela?- pregunto Zoe

-¿Lo conoces? El es nuevo en la escuela- respondió un chico que escucho la pregunta

En la pelea…

-¡Puto antisocial!- se escuchaba gritar a Koichi

-Cálmate hermano, no quiero pelear contigo- dijo Kouji separándose

-¡TU ERES LA RAZON DE LA SEPARACION DE NUESTROS PADRES!- grito totalmente dominado por la furia y la ira

Ante este comentario, el chico de la pañoleta, se quedo helado y estático frente a su hermano, el cual se beneficio del momento ya que con un golpe en el rostro lo derribo y siguió en el suelo con el castigo físico que le estaba aplicando

Cuando al fin la pelea se detuvo, Kouji estaba totalmente ensangrentado en el suelo y revolcándose de dolor. Al ver esto Zoe cayó al suelo llorando mientras que Takuya fue al rescate de su amigo

-¡KOUJI! ¡KOUJI!- gritaba Takuya desesperado por llegar a el

-Ta…T-Takuya… no te preocupes- dijo antes de desmayarse en los brazos del castaño

-¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, DESPIERTA!-

-Se merece todo eso y más- dijo de una manera fría Koichi

-Eres un maldito- le dijo el castaño pero Koichi no le presto atención

-A un lado, apártense- se escuchaba decir a un profesor –SANTO DIOS- grito al ver a Kouji en un charco de sangre sobre los brazos de Takuya, mientras este permanecía de rodillas frente a su amigo.

-SEÑOR KIMURA INMEDIATAMENTE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR- Kimura dirigió una última mirada de furia hacia su hermano y se fue sin decir nada

Cuando el director vio a Koichi le dieron tarea extra, muchísima, citaciones a sus padres y una suspensión de 10 días por su comportamiento

Bueno 1er capitulo aquí esta

Me despido

PD: recuerden las Advertencias y dejen reviews

Nikk0


	2. Hospital

Nikk0: Buee aquí el 2do capitulo

Takuya: así es

Nikk0: ¿? ¿Y vos quien sos?

Kouji: no puedo creer que no reconozcas a este tarado

Zoe: no comiences por favor ¬¬

Nikk0: ay no, me termine de volver loco

Todos: oye tu ya estabas loco, nosotros solo aparecemos por el fic

Kouji: ablando de eso, ¿¡Por que hiciste que quedara tan herido!

Nikk0: todo es parte del fic, ya veras porque

-Lleven inmediatamente a este chico a la enfermería

Acto seguido Takuya tomo a Kouji entre sus brazos y lo llevo corriendo a dicho lugar

En la enfermería…

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto preocupado el castaño

-Perdió mucha sangre, esta inconsciente, tiene algunas heridas profundas, otras superficiales y el brazo izquierdo fracturado

-…- Takuya guardo silencio al escuchar el diagnostico

-Abra que trasladarlo al hospital-

Takuya volvió con Zoe, le dijo el diagnostico y acordaron visitarlo cuando salgan.

Las clases transcurrieron demasiado lentas, tediosas y aburridas; era como si el destino no quisiera que salieran de esa cárcel llamada "escuela"

Como si fuera poco ambos, hoy, tenían materias extracurriculares por lo que se tardarían aun más

-Al fin nos libramos- decía el chico de los googles con un suspiro de por medio

-¿Cómo crees que este Kouji?- pregunto la rubia

-Sinceramente… no lo se- dijo cambiando su rostro por uno preocupado

-Esperemos que este bien- dijo preocupada

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso ya que ninguno de los dos quería hablar mucho, cada uno comprendió al otro y se quedo callado hasta llegar al hospital

-Hola, buscamos a una persona Kouji Minamoto- dijo Takuya

-Si, cuarto 52, por el corredor de la izquierda- dijo la enfermera

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al unísono

Cuando llegaron, entraron (Dahhh que inteligentes), y encontraron a su amigo con la vista fija en la absoluta nada del techo de la habitación.

Cuando se percato de que alguien había entrado bajo la mirada para ver quien era, al encontrarse con los rostros de sus amigos, sonrío, y Zoe se abalanzo hacia el

-Kouji que bien que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada- dijo, casi dejando sin respiración al chico de la pañoleta por el abrazo que le proporciono

-Estoy bien… pero… me romperás el… otro brazo si no… me sueltas- dijo entre cortado gracias al abrazo que parecía una llave para inmovilizarlo

El Castaño se dedicaba a ver en silencio la escena mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y con una negación con su cabeza

Cuando al fin se libero del "abrazo" tipo llave de Zoe lo único que dijo fue

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí-

-No tienes que agradecer. Debiste ver a Takuya, estaba dispuesto a matar a Koichi por lo que te había echo- dijo halagando a su otro amigo

-No fue nada- dijo el aludido depositando una mano en su nuca y desviando la mirada para que no detecten su sonrojo

-No veo a tus padres por aquí ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto curioso el chico de los googles

-Están en un viaje de negocios en Estados Unidos-

-Eso quiere decir que ¿No hay nadie para que te cuide?- cuestiono la rubia

-Así es pero no importa estaré bien- dijo con sonrisa

-¿Cómo que "estaré bien"? deja de mentir, además yo te cuidare- dijo un Takuya "triunfante" señalándose

-Pero Taku…- no pudo terminar

-Nada de peros, yo te cuidare y punto final-

-Esta bien- dijo derrotado –te veo en mi casa en 5 días ya que en ese tiempo me dan el alta-

-Esta bien, me tengo que ir, le prometí a mi madre hacer unas compras

-Adiós- dijeron los otros dos al unísono

Con la salida de Takuya, se quedaron hablando un rato más antes de despedirse

-Adiós, Kouji-

Al acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla en gesto de despedida, ambos, se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro mientras acercaban lentamente sus labios. Hasta que…

-Enfermera, ¿Puedo pasar?- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Ah? Si, claro- respondió Kouji

Zoe se alejo sonrojada y salio de la habitación con rumbo a su casa. Kouji también estaba rojo pero no podía salir corriendo ya que estaba en el hospital, así que se dedico a reflexionar lo sucedido

Nikk0: aquí el 2do cap espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. No se porque se me dio por hablar en español antiguo jajajajaja

Todos: ehhh, porque ¿sos raro?

Nikk0: naaa yo creo que porque estoy loco

Todos se caen al estilo anime

Nikk0: **ADELANTO DEL SIG. CAP.**

Todos: aver, aver

Nikk0: iremos descubriendo un poco más lo que piensan nuestros amigos. Listo eso adelanto a si, y talvez alla P.O.V.s

Zoe: ¿En que pensare?

Kouji: Tarada

Takuya: yo SI se en que pienso (se imagina a Kouji y a Zoe sin camisetas. Se le cae la saliva pensando eso)

Ambos se dan cuenta de lo que contiene el globo de pensamiento, y golpean a Takuya

Kouji y Zoe: ¡TARADO!

Takuya (totalmente adolorido): ¿Por qué? (dice mientras llora al estilo anime)

Nikk0: a mi no me importa que no dejen review`s (claro, me gustaría que dejaran) porque yo se que esta esa persona que, aunque no deje un review, esta leyendo el fic y por eso todos mis fic van dedicados a esas personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi humilde fic

Nikk0: bueno eso es todo, se despide su servidor

Todos (incluyendo a Nikk0): Chau gente


	3. La casa de Kouji

Nikk0: hoolaa, buenas gente

Takuya: ¿y que tienen de BUENO hoy?

Nikk0: aja, con que estas celoso por lo que paso con Kouji y Zoe y porque todavía no has tenido tu "momento" con Kouji ¿he? o me equivoco

Takuya: este… bueno… yo… esta bien, SI, estoy celoso ¿y QUE?

Nikk0: nada (dice mirando una puerta por la que entran Kouji y Zoe)

Kouji y Zoe: hola

Takuya hace silencio

Nikk0: hola ¿listos?

Kouji: espera (se dirige donde Takuya)

Kouji: ¿que te sucede? Aahh… es por eso

Nikk0: no te preocupes hay una sorpresa

Nikk0: **SOBRE EL FIC:** el día se contara desde los 3 puntos de vista. **COMENZEMOS**

P.O.V. Kouji

Estoy muy aburrido, me gustaría que Takuya estuviera ya aquí.

Salí un día antes del hospital porque no resistía estar encerrado en ese lugar. Todo tan… limpio, todo tan… ordenado, todo tan… pacifico, cuantos abran muerto en la cama en la que yo estuve

Ahora que estaré con Taku, ¿¡Taku! ¿¡TAKU! ¿Desde cuando le digo así? (suspiro) bueno no importa, ahora que estaré con el aclarare mis sentimientos hacia Zoe… y hacia el… momento ¿hacia el? Ahora que lo pienso bien últimamente me he sentido muy extraño y nervioso cuando estoy con el. Me gustan esos momentos pero a la vez los detesto… ¿Qué siento por ti?

*DING* *DONG*

Debe ser el

End P.O.V. Kouji

P.O.V. Zoe

Otro día a la escuela: otro día desperdiciado, aunque no del todo. Estaré con Takuya todo el día, espero poder aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ellos

Voy camino hacia la "prisión" cuando…

-Hola Zoe- escucho una voz detrás de mí, doy media vuelta para ver quien me llama

-Hola Takuya- respondo cordialmente

-¿Seguimos?-

-Claro-

Caminamos en silencio hasta que cortó con un comentario

-Oye lo del otro día…

-No te emociones, todavía no se bien lo que siento por ti-

-Gracias-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- No entiendo que quiere decirme

-Porque yo tampoco lo se muy bien, ¿Lo dejamos como un accidente?-

-Esta bien- le respondí con una sonrisa

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos tenía algo para hablar. Cuando llegamos nos separamos: cada uno a su salón

Cuando salí me encontré otra vez con Takuya, este se iba hacia la casa de Kouji

-¿Oye Takuya para que vas a la casa de Kouji? ¿No eran 5 días?- pregunte confundida

-Sip, pero el no aguanto mas estar allí así que salio un día antes- dijo tranquilamente

-Esta bien… adiós- me despedí con una sonrisa y me encamine hacia mi casa

End P.O.V Zoe

Takuya P.O.V

(Bostezo) Ah otro día, la misma mierda. Espera… recuerda que hoy me voy a la casa de Kouji

Camino hacia la escuela me encuentro a Zoe

-Hola Zoe- le saludo por la espalda

-Hola Takuya- me respondió

-¿Seguimos?-

-Claro-

Caminábamos en silencio, el ambiente era más denso que la miel, se podía cortar con un cuchillo ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Con una simple cuchara bastaría.

Quiebro el silencio con un comentario

-Oye lo del otro día…- no me dejó terminar cuando

-No te emociones, todavía no se bien lo que siento por ti- me responde, siento que un gran peso se aleja de mi

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude pronunciar

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo tampoco lo se muy bien, ¿Lo dejamos como un accidente?-

-Esta bien- dijo acompañando con una sonrisa

Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a la "prisión" llamada escuela. Cuando llegamos nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos salones

Las clases pasaban extremadamente lentas y aburridas, podría jurar que me dormí en más de una.

Cuando termino la "tortura" me iba dirigiendo hacia la casa de mi amigo cuando una pregunta de Zoe me detuvo

-¿Oye Takuya para que vas a la casa de Kouji? ¿No eran 5 días?- me pregunto realmente confundida

-Sip, pero el no aguanto mas estar allí así que salio un día antes- le respondí con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

-Esta bien… adiós- se despidió y se fue a su casa y yo seguí con mi viaje

*DING* *DONG*

Toco el timbre para que me abra

-Takuya, pasa- me dijo

Una vez que estuve dentro comenzaron las preguntas

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte para saber como se encontraba

-Bien-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-No ¬¬- ups, comenzó a enojarse

Nos vamos a su habitación a ver TV, pero cuando llegamos me sorprendió una de sus preguntas

-Taku ¿Qué sien…- no lo deje terminar

-¿Taku?- pregunte intrigado

-Si, ¿No te gusta?- dijo bajando un poco la mirada

-Claro que me gusta, "Kou"- le respondo dedicándole una sonrisa

-A mi también me gusta Kou- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa –Ahora si, ¿Qué sientes por Zoe?-

Me sonroje totalmente ante la pregunta, no sabia que responder ya que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Si mentía que si talvez lo tomaría mal, y si mentía que no talvez yo, luego, comience a sentir algo por ella. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue

-Realmente no lo se ¿Y tu? ¿Qué sientes?-

-Tampoco lo se

-Voy a tomar algo ¿Tu quieres…?- no pude terminar

-No, gracias- luego se acostó mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina

Mientras estaba tomando un vaso con agua, me llamo

-Taku, ¿puedes venir?-

-Ya voy- dije mientras me encaminaba a su cuarto

Cuando llegue di dos pasos, tropecé y termine con mi rostro muy cerca del de Kouji. El levanto una mano y, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla mientras que con la otra tocaba mi cabello. Yo no me quedaba atrás, con una mano sostenía su cuello y con la otra acercaba su rostro al mío

Cuando ya nos estábamos por unir en un beso, sonó mi teléfono. Nos alejamos totalmente rojos y lo más rápido que pudimos

La persona del teléfono era mi mama diciendo que vuelva que tenia que cuidar a Shinya ya que ellos saldrían

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que cuidar a Shinya ¬¬- Kouji seguía sin moverse por lo ocurrido, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo reaccionar

En el camino fui reflexionando sobre lo que paso, en resumidas cuentas me gustaría saber ¿Qué siento por ti?

End P.O.V. Takuya

Nikk0: bueno que les pareció

Takuya: muy lindo ¿Verdad Kou?

Kouji: ¿¡TAKU! ¿¡KOU!

Nikk0: sip, ¿No te gusta?

Kouji (sonrojado): si

Takuya (abrazando por atrás a Kouji): que tierno eres

Zoe: USTEDES DOS, YA SEPARENCE

Kouji: luego hablamos Taku

Zoe: Y EN CUANTO A TI (mirando a Nikk0) DEJA DE ESCRIBIR ESTA RELACION IMPOSIBLE

Nikk0: yo no lo creo TAN así (dice mientras mira a Taku y a Kou que se reían juntos)

Zoe: LES DIJE QUE SE SEPAREN

Nikk0: oh oh, Zoe va a ir a poner "orden" (Orden: golpes, patadas, estrangulación, sangre de por medio, muerte a veces. Definición según Nikk0)

Bueno allí esta, creo que faltan dos cap. Y van los distintos finales, nose ya en el prox. Les aviso. Bueno eso es todo

Se despide

Nikk0


	4. El problema

Nikk0: gente hola de nuevo con la actualización. No tenia tiempo de actualizar, perdón

Zoe: hola como están, hola Kouji

Kouji se queda callado

Nikk0: ehhh, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Takuya?

Kouji: esta en terapia, casi lo mata

Zoe: pero…

Nikk0: bueno eso lo arreglan ustedes, ahora si **EL FIC**

…

Zoe, Takuya y Kouji no hablaban sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero lo tenían muy presente

Los días pasaban y la confusión iba cediendo poco a poco para los 3 hasta que en un día en la escuela…

-Adiós Taku, nos vemos mañana- dijo Kouji terminando el entrenamiento de futbol

-Adiós- respondió

Takuya, como siempre, era el último ya que le gustaba quedarse solo en el vestuario. Pero esa vez era diferente: sintió como una fuerza le oprimía el pecho, le faltaba el aire y, por mas que hiciera el acto de respirar, nada entraba a sus pulmones

-"No… no puede terminar así"- se repetía mentalmente mientras ideaba algo para no morir

Sabia que si corría solo lo empeoraría, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear las puertas de los casilleros para que el ruido alertara a alguien

-¿Quién demonios hace tanto ruido?- dijo el entrenador al entrar al vestuario

-"Gracias a Dios"- pensó antes de desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente

-Por Dios, ¡Llamen a un medico!- gritaba desesperado el entrenador de Takuya

Cuando ingreso en el hospital, los médicos lo atendieron de urgencia, le realizaron varios estudios y todo esto solo para diagnosticarle…

-No sabemos que le sucedió- fue la único veredicto que les dieron a los padres y amigos del castaño

-¡MALDICION!- gritaba Kouji

-Kou, tranquilízate el estará bien- dijo tratando de calmarlo Zoe

-¿¡Como puedo calmarme! Todo fue mi culpa, si lo hubiera esperado nada de esto estaría pasando- dijo mientras le brotaban lagrimas de los ojos

-Pero…-

-¡PERO NADA!- ante su tono de voz, el rostro de la rubia dibujo asombro ante la actitud de su amigo –Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo después

-Tranquilo, yo se que no fue tu intención ¿Quiere ir a comer algo?-

-No, me quedare aquí para ver si despierta-

-Esta bien, si me necesitas estaré por aquí-

El solo asintió para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su amigo. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que seguía dormido tranquilamente.

Kouji se acerco a el y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño para dejar escapar una lagrima acompañado de un ligero susurro

-Por favor, despierta- fue lo último entendible que pronuncio antes de cerrar los ojos

Cuando ya estaba entrando al mundo de Morfeo una mano acaricio sus cabellos sacándolo de su trance

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote, nunca olvides eso- dijo una persona que Kouji reconoció al instante

-Takuya, gracias-

-De nada- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Espera aquí-

-No puedo ir a ningún lado- dijo riendo

Kouji salio disparado por la puerta para avisarle a Zoe. Esta salto de alegría al recibir la noticia y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del castaño

-¡Takuya! gracias por despertar- dijo mientras las lagrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro

…

Nikk0: bueno hasta allí lo dejo

Kouji (mientras lo abraza): gracias por despertar Taku

Takuya: gracias por permanecer a mi lado

Zoe: porque no te mueres ya y nos dejas ser felices a mi a Kouji

Nikk0: para desgracia de nosotros, se te cumplirá

Kouji: ¿Qué acaso no importan mis sentimientos?

Nikk0: claro que si, pero deje lo mejor para el final

Kouji y Takuya: esperemos que sea verdad


	5. Final Kouzumi

Nikk0: bueno 1er final y es… Kouzumi

Zoe: ¡SI!

Kouji: O.O

Takuya: ¿¡Que!

Nikk0: si, así es

Zoe: Gracias, te quiero Kouji, y a ti también Nikk0

Nikk0: bueno, gracias. Ahora si **EL FIC**

…

Después del incidente de Takuya, los chicos se volvieron mas unidos y se contaban todo… o bueno, CASI todo. Sus sentimientos ya estaban emergiendo pero quien imaginaria que esto traería unos cuantos problemas

…

En la escuela

P.O.V Kouji

Mis sentimientos ya están decididos pero por culpa de ellos estoy descuidado a otro. Necesito decírselos… ya se, será esta tarde en el parque después de la escuela

Estaba mas animado que de costumbre y eso llamo la atención de mis amigos

-¿Por qué tan feliz eh?- me pregunto Takuya

-¿Recuerdas esa vez en mi casa?- me sonroje al recordar la escena

-P-Por supuesto- dijo claramente sonrojado

-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice? Bueno yo ya aclare mis sentimientos-

-Oh, que bueno-

-Si- dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa –Pero necesito decírselo a ti y a Zoe ¿Puedes venir al parque a las 4:05?

-Claro, yo también necesito decirte algo-

-Bueno, adiós, voy a decírselo a Zoe- me aleje de allí para encontrar a mi amiga pero quede con la incógnita de que era lo que Taku me quería contar

-Hoa Kouji- me dijeron por la espalda

-Ah, hola Zoe- le respondí –Te buscaba-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Quisiera contarte algo-

-Adelante, ¿Qué es?-

-No puede ser aquí, ¿Podrías ir al parque a las 4:00?-

-Claro, te veo mas tarde- se despidió con una sonrisa

Tuve suerte pero al mismo tiempo no, porque solo faltaban 40 minutos para que termine la escuela y eso significaba… ¿Qué hare asta las 4:00? Supongo que practicar como decírselo

Por fortuna me dormí y cuando desperté a las 3:30, así que me dirigí hacia la ducha para estar presentable. Me encamine hacia el parque a las 3:50 con paso lento ya que el lugar estaba a solo 3 cuadras

Al llegar me senté en una banca y me dedique a esperar a Zoe, la cual no tardo demasiado

-Hola Kouji- me saludo

-Ho-Hola- le dije con nerviosismo

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Yo… yo… te…-

-Tranquilo, yo no muerdo-

-te amo-

Ella se quedo perpleja unos segundos y luego reacciono con sus labios pero de ellos no salían palabras sino que estaban conectados con los míos en un tierno y largo beso

-Yo también te amo Kou-

-Esas palabras me asen sentir la persona mas feliz y afortunada del mundo por tenerte a ti-

-Gracias- dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro

-¿Me ayudarías a buscar a Takuya? le dije que viniera para contarle sobre tu respuesta

-Esta bien, dale la noticia-

-Yo voy por aquí y tu por allí ¿Te parece?-

-Claro, nos vemos aquí dentro de 15 minutos-

Luego de eso me fui a buscar a mi amigo, al cual encontré sin mayor dificultad

-Hola Kou- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Taku- le dije devolviéndole tal sonrisa

-Vamos a sentarnos que te tengo que decir algo importante-

Una vez que nos sentamos el comenzó con lo suyo

-Kouji yo… no se como decir esto-

-Tranquilo, somos amigos- le dije tratando de que se calmara y parece que funciono

-Lo que sucede es que yo te- tragó saliva antes de continuar –te amo-

Me quede helado ¿El me estaba confesando su amor? No… no podía ser. No sabia como reaccionar hasta que opte por abrasarlo y una vez que estuvo cerca de mi le susurre al oído algo que, parece, le destrozo el alma y el corazón

-Lo siento mucho Taku pero yo amo a Zoe- El me miro directamente a los ojos para luego demostrar que las lágrimas apostadas en los suyos amenazaban con salir

-Esta bien pero… esta será la ultima vez que me veas, al menos así-

No entendía que había querido decir pero antes de poder pedirle una explicación, se fue corriendo

End P.O.V Kouji

…

P.O.V Takuya

Corrí, me fui Corriendo ¿Hacia donde? Hacia el final de mi vida.

Sin el, soy un tonto

Sin el, estoy solo

Sin el, no tengo fuerzas

Sin el, no tengo razón de ser

Sin el, no sirvo para nada

Llegue a mi casa, para mi suerte no hay nadie ¿Dónde están? No lose, y no me importa. Me dirijo hacia un trozo de papel y un lápiz para dejar mi ultimo mensaje y luego tomar un par de tijeras

Una vez dentro me siento en el suelo, en un rincón y comienzo con la dolorosa tarea de terminar con mi vida. Me apuñalo varias veces los brazos y con mis ultimas fuerzas me corto las muñecas y tiro las tijeras. Ahora ya no siento nada, no se si hice lo correcto al huir de mis problemas pero eso ya no importa

-Kouji, te amo- digo antes de cerrar mis ojos para nunca mas abrirlos

End P.O.V Takuya

…

Zoe y Kouji se dirigían hacia la casa de Takuya para hablar con el. Al llegar se encuentran con la puerta entreabierta

-¡Takuya! ¿Estas aquí?- pregunto Zoe

Kouji entra al cuarto de su amigo y se encuentra con una escena espantosa. Allí, recostado contra la pared, inmóvil y cubierto de sangre su amigo Takuya

-**¡TAKUYA!**- grito desesperado

-¿Qué suce… ¡OH POR DIOS!- grito Zoe al ver tal escena

-Taku… por favor… despierta- dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Llamaron a emergencia pero ya sabían que era tarde, sabían que no despertaría.

Luego, cuando la situación se calmo, descubrieron la nota que había dejado el castaño

_AMIGOS, CUANDO LEAN ESTO YO YA ME HABRE IDO. DESCUIDEN, YO SERE FELIZ A DONDE ME DIRIJO. ESTO LO HICE POR TI, MI AMOR, TE VERE DEL OTRO LADO PERO NO OLVIDES QUE SIEMPRE TE CUIDARE._

Nadie sabía a quién estaba dirigida la carta excepto una persona: Kouji. Sabía que estaba destinada a el

…

Habían pasado 3 meses del suceso y Kouji estaba en el cementerio, sentado frente a una lapida

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaba sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta

-Tranquilo mi amor- dijo alguien detrás de el poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Lo sé Zoe, pero… todavía no puedo creer que se fue- dijo a su novia

-El estará feliz, cuando le llegue la hora a su amor, Takuya al fin será feliz-

-Lo sé-

-Vamos-

Ambos se levantaron, Kouji, antes de irse, dejo una rosa en la lapida que decía

_TAKUYA KANBARA_

_EL MEJOR HERMANO, AMIGO Y CONFIDENTE_

_Q.E.P.D_

…

Nikk0: bueno, eh aquí un final

Takuya (entre sollozos): ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Kouji: Taku, tengo que hablar contigo

Takuya: ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vuelvas a romperme el corazón? No, gracias

Zoe: Porque no te mueres y nos dejas en paz a mí y a mi Kou

Takuya sale corriendo

Kouji: no soy tuyo… Taku, espera

Nikk0: **ADVERTENCIA: LOS FINALES NO ESTAN RELACIONADOS ENTRE SI**. Eso es todo, nos vemos en el otro final

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración economía a cambio


	6. Final Takumi

Nikk0: bueno este final será… Takumi

Zoe, Takuya y Kouji: ¿¡Que!

Nikk0: así es

Zoe: pero yo quiero a mi Kou

Kouji: ¡Que no soy tuyo!

Takuya: yo no quiero quedar con esta loca

Nikk0: se la aguantan. Ahora si **EL FIC**

…

P.O.V Takuya

Como se lo digo, no quiero herir sus sentimientos pero tampoco puedo callar más tiempo. Siento como si en cualquier momento explotaría.

Tengo una idea

-Hola Taku- me saludo alguien desde atrás

-Ah… Ho-Hola Zoe- le dije algo nervioso

-¿Qué sucede? Estas bastante nervioso-

-Yo… quería preguntarte… si hoy podrías… ir al parque a las 4:10-

-Claro- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Adiós- me despedí con beso en la mejilla y me fui a buscar a Kou

El estaba en el salón leyendo un libro

-Hola Taku- me saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola Kou- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa pero no tan amplia –Quería saber si… podrías venir a mi casa a eso de las 4:25-

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias- le dije dibujando una sonrisa

…

Las horas pasaron volando, cuando menos lo espere ya era hora de ir al parque.

Cuando llegue, me senté y serré mis ojos para esperar a mi amiga

-Sabia que te dormías en clase pero no sabía que también lo asías en el parque- me dijo una voz conocida

-Ja Ja, que graciosa- le dije fingiendo molestia

-Muy bien ya estoy aquí ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo tomando asiento a mi lado

-Yo necesito… confesarte mis sentimientos… porque yo te amo- le dije con la mirada perdida en el suelo

-Taku… no te preocupes porque tus sentimientos son correspondidos- me dijo pero antes de que pudiera continuar, nuestros labios ya estaban juntos en un largo beso

-Le ire a dar la noticia a Kou- le dije con la mayor emoción del mundo

-Adelante, ve- acto seguido Salí disparado hacia mi casa

Una vez dentro espere no demasiado tiempo hasta que llego Kouji

-Pasa, no hay nadie- le dije

-Está bien-

Una vez dentro el comenzó a hablar

-Takuya, quiero confesarte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-Yo… yo te… yo te amo- me dijo

No podía creer que el me amara, habían pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros pero yo no creían que habían pasado tantas para forjar ese sentimiento

-Kou… lo siento pero mi corazón pertenece a Zoe-

El se acerco hacia mí para abrazarme y me susurro algo que no creía que escucharía

-Espero que sean felices porque yo saldré de sus vidas- Luego salió de mi casa y nadie lo volvió a ver

…

Han pasado 3 meses de ese incidente y hay muchas teorías: algunos dicen que se suicido, otros creen que se fue a otro país y otros dicen que todavía está aquí pero que vive con otro nombre y otra apariencia. Ninguna de estas historias son ciertas porque yo sé que tengo un ángel guardián, un ángel que me protege desde la inmensidad de la oscuridad, un ángel al que llamo… Kou

End P.O.V Takuya

…

Nikk0: ¿Qué tal?

Zoe: mal, te falto algo

Nikk0: ¿Y que es ¬¬?

Zoe: que yo terminar junto con Kou

Kouji: solo Taku me puede decir así

Takuya estaba llorando en silencio

Kouji: ¿Qué te sucede?

Takuya: ahora debes odiarme

Kouji: ¿Cuál es el siguiente final?

Nikk0: **ADVERTENCIA: LOS FINALES NO ESTAN RELACIONADOS ENTRE SI**. Eso es todo, nos vemos en el otro final

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración economía a cambio


	7. Final Takouji

Nikk0: ultimo final, deje lo mejor al final

Zoe: no querras decir lo peor ¬¬

Nikk0: no, al fin te puedo poner como la mala

Kouji: a todo esto ¿Qué final es?

Nikk0: es un… Takouji

Takuya y Kouji: ¡Si!

Zoe: pero descuida Kou, yo hare todo lo que pueda para que no termines con esa cosa castaña

Nikk0: quietos. Ahora si **EL FIC**

…

P.O.V Takuya

Tengo que decírselo, no me importa si no es correspondido o es incorrecto. ¿Pero… cuando?

-Zoe ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunte temeroso

-Claro-

-Necesito que vayas a mi casa como a las 4:25, ya que a esa hora no estaran mis padres-

-Allí estaré-

Siento un gran alivio al escuchar eso

-Adiós, te veo más tarde- me despedí

-Adiós-

El día seguía normalmente hasta que una pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-Taku, ¿Podrías ir al parque hoy como a las 4:10?- me dijo un poco apenado

-Si- le respondí tranquilo

-Gracias, necesito decirte algo-

Con una sonrisa me voy hacia una de las ultimas clases que tenía ese día

…

Una vez que escape de la "prisión" me dirigí hacia mi casa a pasar un rato hasta que fuera la hora de encontrarme con Kouji

Fue algo tedioso tener que esperar la hora acordada pero cuando finalmente lo fue me dirigí hacia el parque.

Allí estaba el, esperando que yo llegara

-Hola Kou- le dije

-Hola Taku-

-¿Qué necesitabas?-

-Tengo que… confesarte algo… pero, por favor, no te enfades- me dijo con un claro tono de inseguridad

-No te preocupes- dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Yo… te a… amo-

Yo no sabía que hacer, quería saltar de alegría, llorar de emoción, besarlo. Pero al final opté por una reacción un poco menos precipitada 

-No te preocupes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias-

-No, gracias a ti por enamorarme-

-Pero… ¿Qué haremos con Zoe?- me pregunto con una mueca de preocupación

-Descuida, yo se lo diré. Tu preocúpate por venir a mi casa a las 4:25-

-Está bien-

Después de eso, me encamine hacia mi casa… otra vez para encontrar a Zoe

End P.O.V Takuya

…

P.O.V Zoe

Estaba por ir a la casa de Takuya cuando… un impulso me hizo tomar algo… algo que jamás hubiera imaginado… una navaja, una cuerda y un pañuelo

Cuando llegue toque para que me abrieran

-Pasa Zoe- me dijo Takuya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- le pregunte un poco emocionada por la respuesta

-Dijo que me ama, dijo que ama- me dijo algo que yo no comprendía

-¿Quién o qué dijo que si?-

-Kouji-

En ese momento sentí como mi alma y mi corazón se destrozaban en millones de pedazos. Entendí porque había tomado la navaja, la cuerda y el pañuelo

-Ta-Taku po-podrias traerme un poco de agua- le pedí como excusa para prepararme

El se fue a buscar lo encargado y entonces saque la cuerda. Cuando volvió lo empuje con toda mi fuerza contra la pared y en revote de su cabeza pego contra la pared dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia pero lo suficientemente despierto para sentir dolor

Le amarre las manos y comencé a apuñalarlo con la navaja en los brazos y una vez al costado del estomago

-Zoe… ¿Por qué?- me pregunto totalmente ensangrentado

-Porque te metiste con mi Kou-

El comenzó a reír débilmente

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunte molesta

-Querrás decir MI Kou-

-¡Cállate!- acto seguido lo amordacé

Cuando estaba por cortarle el cuello… tocaron a la puerta

-Mierda- susurre para mí misma

Arrastre el cuerpo de mi "amigo" hasta un armario, lo encerré y me escabullí por la ventana

End P.O.V Zoe

…

P.O.V Kouji

-Taku, ¿Estas allí?- pregunte para ver si había respuesta desde adentro… pero nada

Decidí entrar por mi cuenta. Al entrar encontré un gran desorden, como si hubieran peleado y una mancha de sangre, cuando de repente oí un ruido de un armario. Para mi desgracia la mancha se extendía justo para ese punto

Comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente y… lo que vi… me aterro

-¡**TAKUYA**!- grite al momento que le quitaba la mordaza

-Kou… hola- me dijo con una débil sonrisa

-¿¡Quien te hiso esto! ¡Juro que lo matare!-

-Zoe-

-No puede ser-

-Creo… creo que… llego mi hora- me dijo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro

-No digas eso… tú te quedaras a mi lado- le dije mientras las lagrimas también se escapaban de mis ojos

-No llores- me dijo limpiándome el rostro de las saladas gotas que escurrían mis ojos

El se desmayo, su corazón aun latía, débilmente, pero latía

…

En el hospital, un medico salió para decirme como estaba mi Taku

-Tuvo suerte, un minuto más y lo hubiéramos perdido-

-¿Esta consiente?-

-Claro, ¿Quiere pasar a verle?-

-Por favor-

El me condujo hacia la habitación donde estaba mi amor descansando

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte de forma tierna

-Ahora que tu estas aquí… bien- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Nadie sabe donde esta Zoe, dicen que escapo a Francia- le dije en una mezcla de furia, tristeza e impotencia

-No importa, ahora que te tengo nada más importa-

-Tienes razón-

Me acerque lentamente hacia su rostro y luego nos besamos como si de eso dependiera nuestra vida

-Te Amo- nos dijimos al unísono

End P.O.V Kouji

Fin

…

Nikk0: que tal, hice este más largo que los otros porque el Takouji es una de mis parejas favoritas

Takuya y Kouji (entran de la mano): estuvo hermoso

Zoe (a punto de romper en llanto): ¿Ya no me quieres Kou?

Kouji: claro que te quiero pero solo como…

Zoe no lo dejo terminar y se abalanzo para abrazarlo rompiendo la unión que tenia con Takuya

Zoe: yo también te quiero

Takuya: oye deja a mi no… nada

Nikk0: dilo, ya todos lo sabemos

Takuya: novio

Zoe: ¿¡Que!

Nikk0: bueno ese es el último final

Nikk0: **ADVERTENCIA: LOS FINALES NO ESTAN RELACIONADOS ENTRE SI**. Eso es todo, nos vemos en el otro final

Nikk0: Qué les parece mejor para otro fic que tengo en mente:

1: Una serie de asesinatos

2: Un ataque viral

Nikk0: A mí me gusta más la 1, pero eso lo deciden ustedes

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración economía a cambio


End file.
